dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Catwater
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Catwater, we notice you have made your first You Need Is Kill| |_}} contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus Wiki, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. Pages that need work is another area you can check which lists all the pages across the Wiki that need some kind of work done on them in one place. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. If you want to start a new page, you can get easy access to all of the various templates on the Templates Page. :Questions? You can ask at the Forums or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! : We also try to have an experienced editor active on the Wiki Chat whenever we can manage it, so if you have questions about topics ranging from Wiki problems, to in-game issues or anything else you can think of, feel free to hop into the chat any time you see other people using it. You can also contact any active editors via their talk pages to try to set up a time for them to meet you on the chat. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Revil-Nunor (UTC) Sandbox You may find it easier using your own sandbox as opposed to having to keep cleaning out that one. Revil-Nunor 18:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Replies Hi Catwater. Thanks for the bit of code, but for what I was working on it still cannot work. Figured out the problem while talking to Gravestorm on Discord. I'd mainly seen it on the tables for the Soul Eater pets. The template showed them as having all the cells in the ! style, thus bold & centred (presumably because they don't look as good when the # of kills isn't centered). Unfortunately that basically makes every cell a header, so that presumably the interpreter can't figure out which columns it's meant to be sorting. Doesn't really matter for the time being. The sortable thing is probably actually working on all other properly formatted table (I just couldn't remember seeing them). I've been going through and at least putting all the obvious miss-sorts back into at least # order while updating the pets. Might look at finding some other way to centre a column after all the pages are up to date. (Obviously simple to do in normal html, but with wiki code... shudders) In response to the duplicate image thing, when a picture should legitimately exist in multiple places a registered user can actually override the wiki (i.e. if Ankama has used the same image for more than one sprite). There is an option at the bottom "Ignore warning and save file anyway". Can't truly say that should should be done for this picture (as the original pic name probably was accidentally duplicated in the past), but just something you might come across in the future.--Keij (talk) 16:26, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for cleaning up my recent contributions. I look forward to making more additions to this wiki project. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 17:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, you're welcome! We are happy to have you. :) Catwater (talk) 13:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC)